


Walk On Vanity Ruins

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Tiernan and Vargas [2]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Homicidal Thoughts, It's fucked up but it's love to them pretty much, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Talks of Past Assault, Toxic Relationship, past assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: "..You're very lovely Jimmy, I appreciate your company.""No worries babe, I'm here 'til I kick the bucket."Edgar nods, he doesn't think Jimmy knows how much he wants to make that happen.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Series: Tiernan and Vargas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656697
Kudos: 2





	Walk On Vanity Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some of you've figured out the titles are Silent Hill ost references lol
> 
> Tiernan isn't as messed up as Edgar and Edgar has a warped sense of gift making.

“Ay Eddie! I’m back with the-”

Edgar turns and he’s out of breath, Jimmy stares at him for a second.

He sets the box down, “What’s t’matter babe..?”

Edgar sinks to the floor, he hates getting emotional over his mother this much. Jimmy moves over to him and hugs him from the side, “..why do emotions have to hurt this badly..?” Edgar puts his head in Jimmy’s lap.

Jimmy holds his head and runs his hand through his hair, “Emotions kinda suck when they don’t benefit anything.”

“But how do they benefit when all they do is cause me confusion and stress?”

Edgar sighs, his glasses are away from him.

“I know, baby, I know..” Jimmy doesn’t sound worried, but he is, and that’s on purpose. Edgar has come to find Jimmy isn’t as emotionally detached as he is but he still gives a solid effort to understand Edgar’s issues when he can. He’s sympathetic.

The shed floor is dirty, Edgar wants to go back inside. He’s tired and upset.

“..Love, I’m tired. Let’s go in.”

Jimmy nods and he leads Edgar back in. When Edgar got his house back Jimmy started to move his things in. They now live together, and as Jimmy tucks Edgar in he’s yet to feel any sort of solid acceptance of that change.

“Have a good nap Eddie.”

Edgar nods and turns over. Jimmy gets up from the bed and sits out in the living room.

Jimmy thinks about how animal Edgar can be. How he deals in such absolutes that, admittedly, Jimmy gets unsettled sometimes. He’s crafted his mask to the point no one but Jimmy will see the way he actually is. The change is jarring to see up close.

Jimmy feels..something at that. It must be very hard having that mask pressed to his face for so long. Jimmy undoes his shoes and tugs them off.  _ He’s _ kinda like- what you see is what you get, with added benefits once you get to know him, but Edgar is a heavily closed off individual.

Jimmy thinks back to when he killed a coyote, he hadn’t previously killed anything bigger than stray cats. He called Edgar and he rode his bike all the way across town to help him bury it. Jimmy was unsettled at it, and Edgar had helped him through the mental part of that, since, no, killing small animals is  _ not _ the same as killing big ones. Jimmy cried over it, and Edgar held him in the dirt. He rubbed his head and told him that he was ok. Edgar’s face was blank, his voice was level. He didn’t feel anything at that time.

Jimmy lays on the couch, face put in his hands. 

He’s seen Edgar fake happiness, fake sadness, fake anger, even. He’s seen him scream and kick at things, seen him break down in tears, seen those small smiles whenever Jimmy finds a particularly pretty cadaver for him.

Today is one of those actual angry ones. Jimmy shakes his wrist, pops it. He knows Edgar has the strongest connection to his mother, that’s why it hurts him more when she fucks up.

Jimmy knows it isn’t her fault exactly, she has a poor judge of character due to years with Edgar’s father. Still, she shouldn’t dump things on Edgar and expect him to fix them. 

Jimmy drifts off sprawled on the couch.

\--

Edgar gets up after a decent while. He looks over to his wall clock, and sighs. He’s slept longer than intended.

He moves out to the living room and sees Jimmy half off the couch.  _ Such a simple creature _ . He turns around and gets a blanket from the room, covers him in it. 

Edgar goes back outside, he forgot his glasses on the desk in the shed. He puts them back on and moves the box that Jimmy left- that should be all the animal parts that weren’t used from last week. Edgar takes a pair of gloves and digs through,  _ eyes?..no..not that..oh- there’s a tongue in here..ah! There it is. _

Edgar takes out the bundle of rabbit feet and a few other zip tied rabbit parts.

He spends the next hour making Jimmy a taxidermy stuffed animal, sews it, stuffs it with heavy packing sand and left over fur. Just for his love. The joints free to move, left to dangle from wire and jump rings, fur sprayed with a mix of watered down wood and fabric glue, lastly, heavily disinfected.

Edgar knows what he’s supposed to do in a basic relationship, even if he doesn’t feel much to Jimmy. Jimmy to him is a luxury, very lovely and  _ his _ . 

Edgar smiles and ties a navy blue ribbon on the neck of the rabbit, he goes back inside.

Jimmy’s sitting with the blanket over his shoulders, watching TV. 

“Jimmy, I made you a gift.”

Jimmy turns and Edgar holds the rabbit up for him to see. Jimmy’s eyes go wide, “That looks fuckin’ awesome babe! Thank you, I appreciate it.” He smiles.

Edgar nods, “Of course.”

Jimmy takes the rabbit gently, he messes with the jump rings and smiles.

Edgar knows he likes it when Jimmy smiles.  _ That _ he does hold up to a higher regard than anything else that Jimmy does.

Even when Jimmy's beneath him, his hands tugging lightly at Edgar's wrists, pressing all of his weight down on his neck, he smiles.

If Edgar could just-..keep Jimmy's eyes forever on him, that'd be the closest to being happy that he'd ever get. Have them delicately carved out of their sockets and cleaned, placed on a decorative stand, Edgar would be happy.

He watches Jimmy mess with the black tips of the rabbit's ears.  _ How will you take my proposal..? _

"I love you Jimmy."

Jimmy turns his head, still smiling, eyes crinkled. Edgar wants to push him down and shove his fingers in and yank them out.

"Love you too babe."

Edgar sits and lays Jimmy on him, he pets his head.  _ I could just… _

Edgar moves his hand further down Jimmy's head, he leans into Edgar's hand.

"Thank you for the rabbit Eddie.."

Edgar stops and sighs. Maybe he likes the way Jimmy says his name more?

"You're welcome Mon Cœur."

He'd come to a conclusion eventually.

To him, Jimmy is a want. He doesn't necessarily need him, but he is very nice to have around. Edgar thinks to how Jimmy can be..

He's destructive, he's harsh yet just as caring to him. Jimmy will kick the shit out of anyone Edgar asked him to, no questions, he'd use his authority over anyone for Edgar if he wanted. Jimmy would cut himself open for Edgar if he needed. Edgar loves that about Jimmy, their mutual destruction is a sort of fever dream Edgar didn't know he'd wanted until he met Jimmy.

Jimmy is also a fragile thing, very easy to break. 

Edgar rubs Jimmy's cheek as he remembers a time before they discussed Jimmy's boundaries.

Edgar had cut too deep into Jimmy's leg, he'd cried and asked him to stop. It took Jimmy shoving Edgar off him to get him to let up. Edgar at first didn't understand, Jimmy said he could do anything he wanted to him, why did he push him away?

Jimmy looked like he was having flashbacks, physically and mentally distant.

After disinfection and a glass of Screw-Up that was more vodka than orange and Sprite, Jimmy opened up about a few touchy things that happened to him when he was sent to another state to receive mental rehabilitation.

He said they never reprimanded the man who routinely hurt him throughout his stay at the facility. They just sent him to solitary for a day or so and only separated him and Jimmy when he'd stab him somewhere. It wasn't pretty, you'd imagine.

His father filed a lawsuit and won, since then the facility is under new management. 

Jimmy curled up mostly at the mention of the man, Curtis. Edgar wanted to find him and skin him but Jimmy assured him he was most likely dead anyways.

They spent the night with Jimmy getting wasted and Edgar mentally jotting down Jimmy's do's and don'ts 

Now Edgar knows that Jimmy will do pretty much anything but the few things he won't, which to Edgar is a fair trade all things considered.

Edgar kisses Jimmy's hand, he thinks to himself.

_ How would you feel if I made you last forever..? _

Jimmy looks up at him, he raises his hand to his cheek and smiles. Edgar wants to snap his neck and stuff him like the rabbit.

But-..he doesn't, not yet. Jimmy is still someone Edgar likes as a warm bodied companion, wouldn't want that to be cut short.

Edgar kisses his hand and holds it, Jimmy sighs.

"..You're very lovely Jimmy, I appreciate your company."

"No worries babe, I'm here 'til I kick the bucket."

Edgar nods, he doesn't think Jimmy knows how much he wants to make that happen.


End file.
